powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo Royale
Cosmo Royale is the game show host of Galaxy Warriors, who oversees the universal broadcasts of the competitors through his Buzzcams and is one of the villains in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Character History Cosmo first appeared to welcome the audience to the Warrior Dome, Galvanax's base and the stage for the Galaxy Warriors show. He then introduced the next contestants, Lavagor and Korvaka, vying for the chance to try and pull out one of the Ninja Power Stars from the Ninja Nexus Prism and become a champion like Galvanax. After transporting them to the battlefield, he released Buzzcams from under his hat to display the fight. When Korvaka won the battle and returned, he presented him with the Prism. Once the Prism zapped Korvaka, Cosmo informed him that while he didn't win a Ninja Power Star, he did win a trip to the hospital. Cosmo Royale is shoved aside by Galvanax who declares to the audience that whoever destroys the Power Rangers will be named champion. Cosmo later sends Ripperat to destroy Mick Kanic, Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster in order to get the Ninja Steel. After Ripperat was destroyed, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify on Ripperat to fight the Rangers upon a unanimous vote from the audience. After Ripperat's final demise at the hands of the Rangers' zords, Cosmo happily tells Galvanax about how well the show's ratings are doing thanks to the Rangers. However, Galvanax doesn't care about the ratings and vows that the Power Stars will be his, which Cosmo nervously agrees with. Spinferno is hired by Galvanax to attack the Rangers and the Ninja Steel, Cosmo Royale hosts the show but is interrupted by Spinferno. Spinferno spins around Cosmo Royale multiple times making him dizzy. After Spinferno "burns out," Cosmo asks the audience if they should "light him back up." The audience votes "No" and Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator instead. After the Ninja Steel Megazord destroys the Skullgator, Cosmo tries to cheer up an angry Galvanax by telling him that the audience loved the Rangers' new Megazord. Galvanax agrees the Megazord is "amazing" but points out it also defeated them. He threatens to throw Cosmo, along with Ripcon and Odious, into the sun if they fail him again. Cosmo Royale is seen with Ripcon in Galvanax's lair while Galvanax is looking at the portraits of potential contestants including Lavagor's brother and Ripcon's mother. Later, after Sarah Thompson calls Galvanax a "chump", Cosmo Royale asks the audience what they think of the insult, causing them to boo. Later, when Slogre captures the Yellow, White and Pink Ninja Power Stars, Cosmo Royale praises him. After Slogre is defeated by Brody and Preston, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify to revive and enlarge Slogre. Cosmo introduces Tangleweb to the audience. The monster regurgitates a Kudabot it ate earlier, which Cosmo says is disgusting. When Tangleweb absorbs all five Rangers, Cosmo faints with excitement. When Tangleweb is initially defeated, Cosmo asks the audience if they want to give him a second chance. The audiences votes yes, so Cosmo Gigantifies him. When Cosmo reveals Badpipes to the audience, Badpipes uses his power to make Cosmo dance. Later, Cosmo uses the Gigantify Ray on Badpipes after the audience votes to do so. Thanks to a unanimous vote from the audience, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Hacktrack. As the audience was displeased that Ripcon failed to defeat Levi Weston, Cosmo Royale unleashes a Skullgator. Cosmo Royale tells the audience that their latest contestant hasn't shown up until the stage quakes upon Stonedozer's arrival. After Stonedozer gets "between a rock and a hard place," Cosmo Royale asks if they should give him a hand. The audience votes "yes" and Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on him. Cosmo Royale interviews Ripperat's brother Trapsaw who tells Cosmo Royale that he is the self-proclaimed master of traps. Trapsaw tries to get Cosmo Royale to set off his stage trap which doesn't go well as Trapsaw sets it off himself. Cosmo Royale was not pleased that he nearly set off the trap. When the Rangers defeat Trapsaw, Cosmo Royale asks the audience if they should give Trapsaw a hand. The audience votes "yes" and Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on him. When Cosmo Royale asks the audience if they should give Toxitea another chance to fight the Rangers, the audience votes "yes" and Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Toxitea. Cosmo Royale was present in Galvanax's throne room when Madame Odius pins the blame of the Aiden Romero robot's creation on Ripcon. Galvanax orders Cosmo Royale to use the Gigantify Ray on Ripcon and to unleash two Skullgators to fight the Rangers. Cosmo Royale announces this special event to the audience as he hits the respective buttons to make Ripcon grow and to unleash two Skullgators. Cosmo Royale introduces Princess Viera to the audience when she comes to take a shot at the Rangers. During Drillion's fight with the Rangers, Galvanax orders Cosmo Royale to unleash two Skullgators. Cosmo Royale comments on Drillion's latest fight with the Rangers. Cosmo sets a trap to the Rangers with the game "Grave Robber". He tries to destroy them with Trapsaw, Hacktrack, Slogre, Spinferno and two Skullgators, but his plan failed when Levi joined the game. Cosmo introduces Phonepanzee to the audience. When the audience votes "yes" for Phonepanzee's second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Phonepanzee to fight the Rangers only to he is destroyed. Cosmo discovers that Redbot has a blog and warns Galvanax who prepares a new plan. Cosmo introduces Cat O'Clock to the audience. When the audience votes "yes" to give Cat O'Clock a second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo uses the Gigantify Ray on Cat O'Clock to fight the Rangers only to be destroyed. Later, he creates his blog saying that he is the champion of Galaxy Warriors' and has a plan to take the Ninja Power Stars while also mentioning that he was once wrapped in the finest Eltarian silk. Galavanax has heard him and destroys the blog. Galanax then warns Cosmo that if he does another stupid thing like this, he will make him be offline like Cat O'Clock. Cosmo introduces Abrakadanger to the audience. When the audience votes "yes" for Abrakadanger's second chance to fight the Rangers, Cosmo Royale uses the Gigantify Ray on Abrakadanger to fight the Rangers only to he is destroyed. Personality As the host of Galaxy Warriors, he is witty and charismatic, behaving like a stereotypical game show host. Unlike most previous villains and his fellow members, he doesn't seem to have a problem with the Power Rangers being around as long as they boost up the ratings, meaning he prioritizes his show over Galvanax's goals. In several episodes, he openly lauds the Rangers after they win. At the same time, he obeys Galvanax out of fear. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * Buzzcams: Robotic bugs that act as video cameras to transmit the battles that take place between contestants. He keeps them under his top hat. * Stage Machine: An as-yet-unidentified machine with three buttons each having a different function. The blue button activates the Gigantify Ray to grow the contestants, the red button unleashes a Skullgator onto Earth's surface, and the yellow button so far is unknown. The button that Cosmo Royale pushes depends on the vote of the audience. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Cosmo Royale is voiced by Campbell Cooley. Notes *Cosmo Royale's costume is a recycled version of Baron Nero's costume from Ressha Sentai ToQger (which was not adapted into Power Rangers and came before Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) while sporting a new head. *Cosmo Royale is the third Power Rangers villain adapted from a different Sentai series than the one his respective season was based off of. The first was Furio from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, whose costume came from Denji Sentai Megaranger, not Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. The second was Master Org, who's costume came from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, not Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. *As opposed to Ninninger where as Madame Odius' counterpart was the one who grew the monsters and summon the Gashadokuro, he is the one growing the monsters and summoning the giant Skullgators with a special machine. *His facial expression is able to change based on his mood. He normally looks happy, but has an angry expression when Spinferno tried to upstage him in "Live and Learn", along with a shocked expression when learning that Tangleweb had eaten a Kudabot in "Drive to Survive." The same episode also shows that he is able to rapidly spin his head in order to turn his face back to normal. Because of this, he shares some similarity to the Mayor of Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas Appearances See Also (as a role for growing the monsters and summoning the giant Skullgators) References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR Generals